This invention relates generally to a method for dissolution of polymerized soil, especially residue from unsaturated triglycerides.
Cleaners which claim to be effective in removal of polymerized triglycerides have been reported, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,696. However, known cleaning products do not remove polymerized triglycerides efficiently. A composition capable of removing polymerized triglycerides quickly would be a desirable product.